


Strangers Like Me

by DropsOfAutumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (space) Royalty, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Prince Keith, Getting Together, M/M, Season/Series 02, Sparring, Xenobio, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAutumn/pseuds/DropsOfAutumn
Summary: He’s heard stories about humans, Galra legends and fairytales about the alien race inhabiting the planet Earth.And he’s heard the stories of his mother, telling Keith at least a thousand times about her time on Earth and the human she fell in love with. She had to leave him behind but was gifted with what she called the most precious gift. She returned to the base with an infant in her arms. An infant who would be the rightful heir of the throne of Daibazaal.Prince Yorak.Or, as he prefers, Keith.***Or: The one in which Prince Yorak meets the Paladins of Voltron.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 161
Collections: Sheithlentines 2021





	Strangers Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2or3demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2or3demons/gifts).



> Dear [Aly](https://www.twitter.com/ADodd_Arts), I'm sorry it's a bit late, but here is your Sheithlentines piece <3  
> You had so many lovely prompts and I really wanted to join canon environment, Galra Keith, (space) Royalty and "the feral grumpy/sarcastic character who is only soft for the sweet oblivious (beefy) nerd". Also, I couldn't help but add a tiny hint of a Coffee Shop AU. Blink and you miss it.  
> I really hope you'll like this fic!
> 
> It's baby's first Galra Keith AU and I had so much fun writing it! There might be a sequel planned already *coughs*  
> Biggest thank you to [LaLionne/otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/) who helped me so much with reading over this fic! <3

***  
  
When he sees the humans arrive on the base, Keith knows the Paladins of Voltron are a mess. 

The Blades have been in an uproar since they heard about the legendary lions of Voltron being on their course towards the base, but nobody has anticipated exactly _how much of_ an entry the Defenders of the Universe would make.

But the castle ship crashes into their base one afternoon and the Blade members are in complete disarray, talking in hushed voices when the doors of the ship open.

Everyone, except Keith. Because Keith watches the six figures stumble out of their ship and approach the base and his ears twitch with every step they make.

There are five people clad in the traditional armor for Paladins of Voltron. A sixth figure is a tall man with bright orange hair, dressed in a flattering coat that Keith immediately recognizes as formal Altean robes. His mother insisted he get proper education, making Keith sit through hours of Kolivan teaching him all about Altean customs. 

As the group comes closer, Keith recognizes through their helmets what rumors had brought to the base weeks ago.

Except for the long-lost Altean princess, the Paladins of Voltron, are, in fact, human. 

Something in Keith’s chest tightens. 

He’s heard stories about humans, Galra legends and fairytales about the alien race inhabiting the planet Earth. 

And he’s heard the stories of his mother, telling Keith at least a thousand times about her time on Earth and the human she fell in love with. She had to leave him behind but was gifted with what she called the most precious gift. She returned to the base with an infant in her arms. An infant who would be the rightful heir of the throne of Daibazaal. 

Prince Yorak.

Or, as he prefers, Keith. 

When the Paladins come to a halt in front of the gates where a group of Blade members already expect them, Keith’s mother greets them.

“Welcome, Paladins of Voltron,” Krolia says. She lifts her arms for the traditional Galra greeting, but Keith is not surprised when the Paladins don’t respond with the proper gestures.

“Word reached us we’re fighting the same enemy. So we’re here to ask for your help in the fight against Zarkon.” Speaking with a firm and determined vice, the Altean Princess steps closer. “And since the journey here has depleted our supplies, we hope it’s not too much if we ask you for help with these matters, too.” 

To his defense, Keith does _not_ plan on laughing. But when the laugh escapes his lips, he can feel the eyes of the other Blade members, as well as the Paladins, on him.

“So you crash into our base and have the audacity to ask for supplies _and_ help?” He asks, his words underlined with a bitter laugh. He’s well aware of his mother’s fury next to him. The piercing cold eyes she gives him is something he’s gotten used to over the years.

“Prince Yorak!” His mother’s words are just as cold as her eyes. 

But before she can say anything more, the man in the Altean robes steps forward, causing Krolia to turn her head toward him.

“I didn’t know there was Galra royalty left alive.” As he speaks, his fingers twirl the ends of his mustache.

Keith has no idea why someone would decide to only grow hair above his lips. “Well, isn’t that a good thing?”

As Keith hisses his words, he crosses his arms in front of his chest. He feels Krolia’s disapproval in the way her hand finds Keith’s shoulder, pressing lightly to stop him from talking any further.

“Please excuse my son,” she starts, sending Keith another of her ice-cold glare as she continues. “My family fled from Zarkon when he took the throne. Only a few could flee, keeping the royal line alive.”

As she speaks, she looks every part the royal she is, even though she’s wearing the Senior Blade uniform just like Kolivan. His mom has always despised the Blades making a fuss about her ancestry, insisting on wearing the regular uniform. Keith was raised to be happy to keep it that way. 

“Prince Yorak,” Krolia puts a lot of emphasis on the ‘ _k’_ when Keith flinches at his name, “is the rightful heir to the throne of Daibazaal should you manage to destroy Zarkon and his army.”

“Whoa,” the Blue Paladin exclaims. The other Paladins seem shocked as well, judging from their body language. The Altean man even falls to his knees, bowing his head. 

Keith was never a fan of grand gestures and people kneeling in front of them. He can only roll his eyes at the Altean.

“Please stand up,” Krolia says. “We welcome the Paladins of Voltron in our halls. Let us discuss the formalities inside.” 

It’s the Black Paladin who steps forward. 

“Your majesty,” he says. His voice is ...warm? Keith can’t quite place it but it does something strange to the fur in the back of his neck. “We’re sorry the castle ship crashed into the base. It wasn’t our intention to make such a… smashing entrance.“ Keith knows his laugh at the Paladin’s choice of words is unprecedented. “We would be happy to become your ally in the fight against Zarkon.”

“Very well.” Krolia gestures toward the gates and Keith walks after her. 

A look over his shoulder tells him the Paladins are trotting behind them, surrounded by a group of Blades. It’s a clear sign that, even though Krolia welcomes the Paladins into the base, she doesn’t trust them completely.

Walking next to him, Krolia bends down to Keith.

“Don’t scare them away, they would be an important alliance,” he whispers.

Keith can’t promise he won’t.  
  
*

It will be Krolia who scares them away, Keith thinks.

When the Paladins of Voltron are led into the base and enter the ceremonial entrance hall and their leaders start negotiating with Krolia and Kolivan, Keith can’t help but yawn. 

Negotiations always bore Keith. 

The Paladins searching for help in an intergalactic war – a request Kolivan and Krolia don’t grant easily. They need food and support in battle. Both are hard to find on their base at the end of the universe.

As they talk, Keith shifts his weight from one foot to another. He has no idea where his mother had all the patience to stand still for an eternity from. She definitely didn’t pass it on to Keith. 

So instead of paying attention to the most dragging politics, Keith uses the time to take a closer look at the group of Paladins.

He’s grateful for their color-coordinated armor. At least he doesn’t have to remember their names when referring to them as their lion’s color is appropriate enough. Though the Princess wearing a pink armor instead of the traditional red showing her connection to her lion is a rather bold fashion choice, Keith thinks. 

The Paladins are a mismatched group, coming in different shapes and sizes. 

The Green Paladin is the shortest, tiny and not even reaching Kolivan’s hip. The Black Paladin is the biggest, in height and in size. Keith can easily guess from his physique that there are a ton of well-trained muscles hidden underneath his armor. His height might not be even close to any of the Galra on the base - except for one especially tiny Galra.

And Keith’s eyes go wide as he realizes the Black Paladin is, in fact, bigger than him. Even though he looks a lot like his mom with his purple fur, big ears and dark markings on his cheeks, Keith always lacked something the other Blades had: Height. Now that he sees the tiny humans in the huge hall, it’s pretty clear his small physique stems from his terrestrial heritage.

Was his father as tiny as the Green Paladin? 

In an attempt to distract his mind from the thoughts of his potentially tiny father next to his mother, Keith’s eyes stay fixed on the Black Paladin.

It appears he and the Princess are the designated negotiators, with the other members of their group in the background. The Blue Paladin once bends down to whisper something in the Green Paladin’s ear but he’s stopped by the Yellow Paladin’s elbow poking into his side.

Not only does the duo seem to be the oldest and wisest of the group, but the Black Paladin definitely knows his way with words and how to play his charm. He’s calm but determined, stating the Paladins’ terms and knowing exactly when to give in and when to demand.

Keith would have let out an impressed whistle if it wasn’t for his mother’s sharp eyes on him.

The more he watches the Black Paladin, the more Keith sees the subtle nuances in his gestures. He definitely does not look terrible for a human, with his short black fur. There’s a white shock of fur in the front and his eyes… his eyes are the color of luxite and so... deep.

Human eyes are a stark contrast to the bright yellow Galra have, and Krolia had often explained to Keith that he’s got his father’s eyes. Keith always hated his eyes. They were a tell-tale sign of his mixed heritage and often a reason for other Galra to mock him. 

But now that he sees the mesmerizing eyes of the Black Paladin, Keith can’t help but wonder why he used to hate his own eyes. 

“It’s a good idea!” The words of the Black Paladin let Keith focus back on the negotiation. Judging from the tone, both parties have come to an agreement. 

“It’s settled then. Paladins, you’ll get our support in exchange for the food rations you promised,” Kolivan says.

“But there’s one thing that we haven’t discussed yet,” Keith adds.

“What is it?” Princess Allura asks. And Keith can feel his mother’s eyes on him. They leave a piercing cold sensation in the back of his neck.  
  
“Your _landing_ ,” Keith puts a lot of emphasis on the word, “has damaged a central part of the base. It will take at least a few days to repair the bare minimum.”

Keith knows he’s demanding a lot. Too much actually. 

The tension in the air is so thick Keith could cut it with his blade.

His eyes find the Black Paladin. And it thrills him to see that the Black Paladin is focusing on him as well. 

He has no idea how long they stay like this, the Black Paladin and Keith staring at each other. But it’s not him who gives in.

“Please, let us stay and help with the repairs,” the Black Paladin says. At last.

A smug grin forms on his lips. One that Keith wants to hide by saying something clever. But it’s his mother again who interrupts them.

“Thank you for your offer. You can stay at the base as long as the repairs are going on.” Krolia explains. 

“We don’t want to impose,” Allura says. Keith has completely forgotten about her for a second. 

Days with the Paladins around the base is the last thing he needed. At least he can try to avoid them as much as possible - nobody knew the nooks and crannies of the base as well as Keith.  
  
“Be our guests,” Krolia smiles. Keith knows the sharp tone in her voice too well to not feel dread. 

“Prince Yorak will show you around.” 

  
*

Well, so much for avoiding Paladins.

Of fucking course Krolia offers the Paladins the big tour and Keith has to show them every single grain of dust or else his mother won’t let him out for missions for a month. 

It takes hours to show the group of humans and Alteans around. Because, of course, they ask questions Keith can’t answer or want to talk to fellow Blades. 

And damn, do they talk. 

When they are just halfway through the tour, Keith feels the strong urge to just go back to his quarters to spend the next week in solitude, thank you very much. But the Paladins continue to chatter and Keith…

Well, Keith just wants to scream. 

Since the Paladins are the most talkative people Keith has ever got to endure, he gets to know a lot about them. 

So this is what Keith learns about the Paladins of Voltron:

1.) They don’t trust the Galra. 

Especially Princess Allura, who seems to have a genuine skepticism against every Blade member. As they make their way through the halls, her shoulders are tense and Keith catches her with her hands curled to fists more than once, always ready to pounce. She asks questions about the security systems, whether they will be able to lock their rooms or how exactly the Blade of Marmora is operating against Zarkon.

It’s only fair.

Zarkon and his Galra armies had killed most of his family and robbed them of the throne long before Keith was born. And still, trusting Galra is not something that comes easily to him, even though they are his own kind. It took him a long time to trust the other Blade members so much he takes them with him on missions, yet there’s always a general mistrust with new recruits.

So when he sees Allura’s tense shoulders when she asks him why the Paladins should trust the Blades, the sight is too familiar. 

“I swear to you, Princess,” Keith explains as he leads them through the sleeping quarters of the Junior Blade members to get to the kitchen, “All of us have a single objective: We all want to kill Zarkon and get revenge.” 

2.) The Paladins feed mostly on Altean food goo.

Which is, in Keith’s eyes, the most horrendous food he’s ever had to taste. He learns this when he shows the Paladins the kitchen and the Yellow Paladin showers the chefs with a ton of questions.

Turns out the Yellow Paladin has a passion for cooking and a kind smile. He introduces himself as Hunk and showers the Blade chefs with praise when they let him taste the soup they’re preparing for dinner. 

The kitchen was born out of necessity. The Blades of Marmora started out as a tiny group that soon started to grow around Queen Krolia and her advisor Kolivan. And with the growing number of members, feeding more than a hundred Blade members in a distant corner of the universe soon became a problem. And still, a couple of recruits had volunteered to venture into the culinary realms instead of going on dangerous missions. Not only is that a very valid reason, Keith is also quite happy about the fact that they always manage to create amazing meals from the sparse ingredients this galaxy has to offer. 

Before Hunk can continue asking the chefs about more tips to spice up food goo meals, Keith clears his throat. 

“I’m sure you can ask your questions some other time, when they are not busy preparing dinner,” he explains.

And Hunk follows the others out of the room with the promise to come back for questions. 

  
3.) The Paladins never planned to form Voltron.

“You know, it was a pure accident, but one day Shiro fell out of the sky and we had to hide from the Garrison in some cave in the desert and boooom, suddenly we’re in space and wake up Allura and Coran,” the Blue Paladin explains while Keith exhibits the armor room. 

Most Blades have their luxite knives, but these only go so far in galactic wars. The Blades had started collecting all kinds of weapons from battles they won and started building a small arsenal they kept in an unused storeroom which soon became something like a small armory. 

While the Blue Paladin currently inspects the laser gun, he continues. “Then the Galra attacked and suddenly we were sitting in our lions. And now Red is in my head and we’re defining the universe. Isn’t that the coolest?”

The other Paladins call him Lance, Keith notes. He’s very slim compared to the others and talks twice as fast. Apparently, he’s the Paladin of the Red Lion, although he uniform states something different. It leaves Keith with a lot of questions that never get answered because the Paladin talks SO much while he holds the gun that Keith never finds the second to interrupt him.

And he’s happy the weapons are not loaded when Lance points it at Keith.

4.) For a bunch of humans, some of them are really smart and understand Galra technology.

The Green Paladin shows a huge interest in the technology that runs the base. So much interest, in fact, that the other Paladins have to drag her out of the room that hosts the servers and observe the technical infrastructure of the Base. 

The Green Paladin is actually female and goes by the name of Pidge. There’s a weird object on her nose, framed glass that slides down her nose every minute so she has to adjust them constantly. Although she looks very young, she seems to be really smart, asking Keith a lot of technical questions he can’t answer. When he tells her to go see Regris another day to ask him all her questions, Keith can see Hunk lay his hand on Pidge’s shoulder.

“You’ll have some to ask your questions later,” he tells her. 

Seeing the way the Paladins care for each other does something funny to Keith’s chest. 

5.) They are easily distracted.

The training facilities are, in fact, the only place that gets all the Paladins to marvel. Once they enter the viewing platform which overlooks the training halls, they press their faces against the glass to watch two Blades train.

Well, everyone, except the Black Paladin. He remains with Keith, standing at the door while the other Paladins erupt into chatter.

He’s way older than the other humans, and quiet.

“Thank you for showing us around,” he says, with his kind words. It sounds so different from the way he had negotiated with Krolia. There was something soft in his voice.

“Not that I had a choice,” Keith huffs. He shrugs, hiding his hands in his pockets. 

He’s grateful his mother listened to his idea to add pockets to the Blade robes.  
  
“That’s true.” When the Black Paladin smiles at him, Keith can feel a lump form in his chest. And his knees feel funny, just as if they were about to give in. 

Is he getting sick? 

A row of “oohs” and “aaaaahs” and “whooas” catch Keith’s attention as the Paladins shout out. Something must have happened in the fight downstairs. 

“Are they always that… turbulent?” Keith can’t help to ask. It’s been a long time since people were so loud in the Base.

The Black Paladin shakes his head and sighs. “You get used to them,” he chuckles.

They stay like this, not saying anything as they watch the Paladins. And to Keith’s surprise, it doesn’t feel forced or awkward. Just… comfortable. 

“So the Blue Paladin is actually steering the Red Lion?” Keith asks eventually, making the Black Paladin turn toward him with a surprised look on his face. 

“Yes. Right, that must be confusing,” he answers and Keith can see his surprise turning into another of his smiles. 

Those smiles are getting highly infuriating. Nobody can smile that much, that’s just… weird.

But then again most Blade members are marked by the pain of war and losing their home, so no wonder there isn’t much cheer going through the base.   
  
“And Allura is connected to Blue, even though she’s wearing pink armor?“ Keith continues.

“Yes. Pink is the Altean color of mourning,” the Black Paladin says, lifting a finger as he explains. “She wears the armor to honor her people.”

Keith nods. Suddenly it makes a lot of sense to him. Kolivan has apparently forgotten to teach him about the significance of Altean colors. 

“And Coran? Is he a Paladin as well?“ Somehow his calculation didn’t end up.  
  
“He’s our advisor. He knows a lot about intergalactic species and helps us navigate. When it comes to Galra though, he has to rely on knowledge that’s 10,000 years old.” Shiro sighs as he speaks. And Keith lifts an eyebrow.  
  
“So you don’t have a lot of knowledge about Galra? Does he even speak Galran?” Keith asks. 

And it’s a mistake, because suddenly the Paladin’s smile turns into a grin.

“I’m afraid not. Why? Are we so bad with Galra customs?” He laughs, way too casually and smug. 

“Oh. Well...” It’s the only thing Keith can say. His cheeks feel uncomfortably warm and he can hear his pulse rushing in his ears. 

He really must be getting sick.  
  
“Why do you ask? Do you volunteer?”

The Black Paladin’s smile is too much. Way too much. Way too smug and kind and handsome. 

Keith’s first impulse is to flee.  
  
“Please know that I have no intentions to join your group today or any other day in the future,” he exclaims, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

He only hears the soft chuckle of the Black Paladin as he accompanies Keith out of the room, the other Paladins following closely.  
  


*

Keith’s favorite room in the base is the observatory.

It’s nearly at the top of the rock the base was carved into, a huge room with windows framing a whole wall. From here, Keith could overlook the whole galaxy surrounding the Blades’ headquarters. 

It’s quiet here, when Keith is alone, only the vastness of space keeps him company. A nice contrast to the loud chattering of the Paladins. He left them hours ago after he showed them their quarters and he has no idea where they are. Probably off pestering the Blades in the kitchen. 

He frankly doesn’t care. 

But the fact that he spent half a day being dragged around by a group of loud humans and Alteans is enough to make him appreciate the silence in the observatory even more.

The observatory is his haven, a place he can be alone and meditate.

Just not today. Not when his head is full of the voices of the young Paladins. 

Not when his mind wanders back to the Black Paladin whenever he lets his thoughts drift. 

Keith has only met him today, but that’s enough to know he’s kind. And nice. And has really handsome eyes. 

_Oh no!_

_Oh no no no!_

Keith topples over.

 _We’re not thinking of the Black Paladin as handsome_ , Keith has to remind himself.

Again. It might be the second time in the past hours. Or the twentieth. Honestly, he’s stopped counting. 

There’s just no way he would let his thoughts be hunted by the sharp cheekbones of a particular Paladin. 

_Just no._

“Get a grip, Keith,” he tells himself, clapping his cheeks to get certain thoughts out of his head.

Right in this second, Keith’s ears flick towards the door. He hears the steps outside before there's a knock on the door to the observatory. Before Keith can answer, the door opens – and the head of the Black Paladin appears in the dark. 

“What are you doing here?” Keith snarls as he sees the man walking into the room. He can hear the low sound of his tail slowly flicking against the ground. “I’m sorry, your majesty. I didn’t know you were here. Your mother told me there’s a beautiful view from here, so I wanted to check for myself.”

As he approaches, Keith can see that the Paladin has changed into more casual clothes. The black of his clothes bring out the white tuft of his hair even better. The clothes hug his body nicely, clinging to it like a second skin, and Keith can feel his cheeks heat. But when his eyes fall on the Paladin’s right arm, he halts. 

It’s an arm made of metal. 

And it can’t be a human prosthesis. Keith recognizes Luxite everywhere. The artistic craftsmanship of the arm bears the distinct hallmarks of Galra blacksmiths. 

“You can stay,” he says, as the Paladin comes to a stop next to where Keith is sitting in front of the window. “And please, call me Keith. I don’t really care a lot about the honorifics.” 

It’s only half the truth. It’s also the name his father picked for him. Keith wanted to keep it as a reminder of his terrestrial heritage.

“I don’t want to impose, but.. that sounds an awful lot like a name from Earth.” From the corner of his eye, Keith can see how the Paladin sits down next to him on the floor. His gaze is fixated on the stars outside. 

So when Keith answers, his eyes find the stars as well. 

“It is.”

Keith expects a surprised ‘Oh’ or a long monologue about how the Paladin would have never guessed he’s human, he looks so much like a Galra, blah blah blah.. He’s heard it a thousand times, from a thousand different new Blade recruits who won’t believe Keith’s heritage.

Instead, there’s only silence from the Paladin.  
  
“Surprised?” Keith adds. “I’m only Half-Galra. Mom went on a mission to Earth to protect the Blue lion from Zarkon. There, she met my dad and, boom, Baby Keith.” Keith uses his hands to underline his words, gesturing the _‘boom’_. 

“So the humans didn’t notice there was a Galra living on Earth for months? Impressive.” As the Paladin speaks, he bends towards Keith, looking at him. Keith mirrors his action and nods.

“She had to leave my Dad behind but she decided to take me with her to the Blades because of this whole Prince-Yorak-thing.”

Keith expects everything. From the Paladin’s questions digging too deep to condescending words. 

Instead, the Paladin lifts his right arm, the one made of metal, and extends it to Keith. Fine purple lines glow in the dark, a beautiful work. 

“So we have something in common,” the Paladin says. “I’m part Galra, too.”

And Keith can’t hold back a laugh. And the Paladin joins him.

It’s the first time since the man has entered the observatory that Keith can let out a breath. 

It feels good. 

“If you want me to call you Keith,” the Paladin starts when their laughter has settled into a silence. “I have to insist you call me Shiro.”  
  
“Shiro?” Keith’s lips shape around the ‘o’ - and the name feels good when falling from his lips. 

“Yeah, Takashi Shirogane, but my friends call me Shiro.” The Paladin extends his hand, as if offering it to Keith. It must be a human gesture and Keith is not sure what he’s supposed to do. When Shiro moves his hand closer towards him, Keith is even more surprised. He mirrors Shiro’s action and raises his right hand towards Shiro. 

He’s not prepared when the Paladin’s hand finds his and shakes it, once, twice, before he lets go of it. 

Human traditions sure are weird. 

But still, his fingers tingle where Shiro has touched him. Now that he’s getting a closer look, Keith pays attention to the Paladin’s prosthesis. His metal hand feels surprisingly warm against his and his skin looks smooth. Naked. He has no claws, like Galra do, and his fingers are long and delicate. The sensation is something completely new to Keith. 

And suddenly it feels as if there are thousands of Marmoran moths flying in his stomach.  
  
“Are we friends?” Keith asks, drawing his hand back to rest on his lap. 

“Do you want to be?” 

Shiro’s smile is warm. And kind. 

Keith realizes too late that his own lips have curved upwards, mirroring Shiro’s smile. And he can hear his heartbeat quicken when he looks into Shiro’s face. 

It’s Shiro who turns his head away to look out of the window again, and Keith does the same, letting his eyes wander back to the stars. 

Seconds go by as they stare into space. Or minutes. Maybe even half an hour. Keith doesn’t know.

Their silence is nearly comfortable, with neither of them pressured to speak. It’s the first time Keith shares this space with someone else and doesn’t have to fight the instinct to run. 

And it feels good. So good. 

Shiro is the one to break their silence.

“Have you been to Earth, Keith?” He asks.

And Keith shakes his head. “No, Mom didn’t want to risk anything.”

Shiro hums softly. His eyes are still fixed on the stars while Keith’s eyes are fixed in him.

“It’s a shame. She’s beautiful,” Shiro says eventually. 

Truth is, Keith would love to visit Earth one day. He’s always wanted to meet his dad and see where their parents met, see the beautiful planet Krolia told so many stories about.

“Mom told me Earth has many beautiful sights. She and my dad lived in the desert, but she said there are so many different places. I want to see them one day.”

“Oh, there are so _many_ beautiful places on Earth. Rainforests, oceans, mountains…” Shiro stops himself while speaking, his thoughts clearly circling back to his home planet.

“What do you miss most about Earth?”

Shiro just chuckles, as if Keith’s told a joke. “You will laugh,” he says.

“No, I won’t,” Keith answers, shaking his head.  
  
“Coffee.”  
  
“What’s coffee?” Keith repeats the word, just to make sure he hasn’t misheard Shiro. it earns him a raised eyebrow from the Paladin, a gesture which looks awfully appealing. 

“You don’t know what coffee is?” Shiro sounds way too amazed for someone who fed on food goo for the past months. 

“Uh-uh.” Keith shakes his head. 

“We have some kind of beans on Earth that taste really good if you roast and ground them and mix them with hot water,” Shiro explains. He must see the disgusted expression on Keith’s face because he grins at him.

“Why would you drink roasted beans?” Keith asks, his words oozing with disgust. 

Shiro raises his hand and points a finger into the sky. 

“Believe me, they taste amazing! And they help you wake up in the morning.”

“Why would you need help waking up?” Keith can feel his ears flick at the idea.   
  
“Maybe that’s something entirely human.” Shiro lifts his hand to his temple, shaking his head as he speaks. 

Keith nods.

“Must be,” he adds. 

Shiro’s gaze falls back to the window. His face looks a little dreamy as he watches the stars outside. “Sometimes you just meet people you really like to sit down and drink coffee together.” 

Still, his words leave Keith completely astonished. 

“Why would you waste time like this? When there’s an intergalactic war going on?”

Shiro turns back towards him, an apologetic smile on his lips. “Humans don’t even know life exists outside of Earth. And they are very good at wasting time.”

Keith is confused.

A nation completely ignorant of the war raging in the universe? Maybe humans could count themselves lucky.

“Humans sure are weird,” he says.

When Shiro chuckles in response, it does something strange to Keith’s chest. It suddenly feels really, really tight. “From an outsider’s perspective? Definitely,” Shiro explains. “But to us, Galra are weird.”  
  
His words cause rage to flood Keith’s veins. “We’re not weird!” he says, his voice trembling with anger. 

“Your purple fur and your giant ears? Definitely unusual for us. Most humans don’t even know aliens exist,” Shiro points out. 

Keith gets even more heated, letting out a low growl before he answers. “Don’t you dare call me alien. You’re the alien.”

Shiro’s reaction though takes him completely and utterly by surprise.

Because Shiro laughs. 

“Well, you’re right,” he says. And his voice is kind and soft and beautiful. 

Keith never felt so infatuated before. 

*

Keith makes another discovery about the Paladins over the following days: They are hardworking and doing their best to help fix the damage their ship caused to the base. 

It’s no serious damage, yet still a lot of work and the Blades are happy they have the Paladins to help. The ship crashed into a part of the quarters that’s currently not in use, but still there’s a lot to do.

Whenever Keith sees the Paladins, they are carrying supplies from one place to another or hammering nails into fixed doors. In his defense, he doesn’t see them that often. Their chambers are at the opposite site of the Base and they flock together whenever they meet for dinner - and Keith doesn’t want to impose. 

Even when Krolia nudges his side, telling him to ‘go mingle’.

“They are nice,” she tells him one day over dinner as Keith watches the Paladins laugh over their bowls of herb soup. “And they are your age. Why don’t you go over and sit with them?”  
  
Keith just shakes his head. He prefers to eat in peace.

His eyes, though, search the room for the Black Paladin immediately. 

It’s been only a few days since the Paladins arrived, but Keith’s treacherous eyes can’t seem to keep away from Shiro. Well, Shiro _is_ handsome. And has a charming voice. And a really kind smile. 

And sometimes Shiro laughs at the table on the other side of the room and Keith’s heart skips a beat and his cheeks feel hot. He’s happy his fur hides most of the blush. And yet his mom seems to notice Keith’s disarray, grinning against the rim of her mug when Keith looks back at her. 

If the Black Paladin notices Keith constantly watching him, he’s too polite to say anything. Keith can remember at least one time where Shiro caught his eye, and each time Shiro would answer with a smile so kind Keith’s heart started beating faster. 

It should be illegal for a human to be that charming. 

So when Krolia asks him to go on a supply mission, Keith is a bit too eager to accept. Leaving the base, even if it’s only for a day, sounds like a good plan. 

It’s an easy mission. Something Keith can do in his sleep.

There’s a small Blades outpost at the other end of their solar system, close enough for them to communicate but far away enough that the headquarters has to bring them supplies once a month. The base is far out of reach of Zarkon’s realm, but in the past, they had sighted a few of Zarkon’s scouts in the area. Better be careful. 

Maybe that’s the reason his mother chose Keith for the mission. He knows he’s one of their fastest pilots. Also, his glider is tiny and made for stealth missions. It’s the perfect choice for a mission that’s supposed to go quick and invisible. 

If it was for Keith, everything would have gone according to plan. He would have left the base early in the morning with no one noticing the small glider leaving the hangar, fly over to the outpost, exchange three words with the Blades working there before flying back unnoticed and arriving before dinner time. 

Of course it does _not_ go as planned. 

It starts when, on his way towards the hangar, he encounters the Black Paladin.  
  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Shiro asks, with that sickeningly kind voice of his. It’s too much so early in the morning.

So Keith doesn’t answer. Instead, he inhales deeply before he passes Shiro, trying to avoid his eyes as good as possible.

Just when he passes Shiro, Keith can feel the Paladin’s hand on his shoulder, holding him back. 

Keith’s tail starts slowly swishing from left to right in annoyance. 

“You’re leaving for a mission, aren’t you?” Shiro asks. From where he stands next to Shiro, facing in the opposite direction, Keith can’t see his face. 

He doesn’t want to. Doesn’t need to. 

He can imagine the serious expression, the worried look on Shiro’s face. 

“Yeah,” Keith answers. His swishing tail turns into an angry, low flick.

“Good luck. Take care,” Shiro says, before the hand disappears from Keith’s shoulder.  
  
Letting him go.  
  
“I will,” Keith says.  
  
And he’s off.  
  


*  
  


It’s easy to leave Shiro standing behind in the dark corridor. 

Shiro’s words, on the other hand, won’t leave him. 

It’s when Keith is sitting in his glider an hour later, on his way to the outpost, that Shiro’s words come back into his mind. And his face, his kind smile. The way a frown would appear between his brows when he’s worried.

 _Damn, Keith_ , he thinks to himself.

He’s spent too many hours studying the Paladin’s face. 

Too many hours of watching a human Keith barely knew. And would never meet again once the Voltron team has left the base.

And how come Shiro even had the audacity to ask him about his missions? 

Shiro— no, the Black Paladin, has absolutely no business to wish him good luck. 

Early enough Keith notices that his glider is drifting off course and can steer back.

“Don’t think about him,” Keith tells himself.

And it works.

His thoughts don’t wander back to the Black Paladin.

At least not for the remaining flight. 

Keith manages to land safely at the outpost and exchange cargo with not much fanfare and only a few words exchanged. All information the Blade members need are on transfer devices Keith handed over. So no need to exchange information about the weather and the recent gossip.

Keith has never been a person for long chit-chats. He finishes his job quickly and leaves the outpost in record time, making his way back to the base without further ado. 

Or so he thinks. 

“Keith, do you copy?” 

“We have intel about two enemy patrol gliders coming your way.”

“Shit.”

Keith doesn’t even have to search for Zarkon’s gliders. One second the space in front of him is empty, the next his ship’s radar stars beeping and he sees two gliders right in front of him. 

At the last minute, he manages to dodge their shots, quick, practiced movements on the controls of his ship careening him away from them at a sharp angle.

“Keith, watch out!” Krolia’s voice sounds over the comms. “Try to distract them. We can’t have them find the bases!”

If he led the ship towards one of the bases he would expose all the Blades to Zarkon – something they fought hard for to avoid. So Keith turns his ship around sharply, flying into a completely different direction.

It’s a hunt, one where he has to avoid getting hit by the gliders’ canons while trying to change his course as often as possible. He tries aiming for the gliders, taking one down. But Zarkon’s pilots are fast. Too fast to give Keith enough time to put distance between them and aim for their weakest spots.

He knows he should call for back-up, but Keith is too stubborn. 

He can do it.

He’s done it a thousand times.

Yet, the pilot doesn't leave him a second to breathe as he spirals through space, hunted by space fighters.

Maybe he should ask for back-up, he thinks. Over the comms he can hear the hectic voices of Krolia and Princess Allura telling him to stay focused, to take care. 

“Help is on the way,” Allura yells.  
  
And help arrives. 

Over his comms, Keith can hear the roar of the Black Lion. 

“I’m coming, Keith.” Shiro’s voice follows the roar. 

Keith is speechless.

The Black Lion flies gracefully through space, and her aim is perfect. With a skillful leap she attacks one of the gliders and roars up last minute when the glider tries to shoot at her. The maneuver brought her into the perfect position to fire at the glider from above.

It explodes barely a few seconds later.

“Good job,” Keith says over the comms. 

“That was nothing!” Shiro’s voice sounds smug over the comms. The confidence suits him well, Keith thinks. 

There’s a snarky remark on his tongue, but it never gets out. Because in that second Keith spots the second glider, taking aim at the Black Lion.

“Watch out,” Keith says, and it’s barely enough for the Black Lion to turn around and dodge the missiles flying her way.

The glider is still after the Black Lion, following her where she evades the fire. Keith takes the chance to aim.

As his shot hits, the glider bursts into thousand pieces.  
  
*  
  


The Black Lion lands gracefully next to Keith’s glider in the hangar. She’s an impressive sight, way bigger than any ship the Blades have. 

As Keith leaves his glider, Krolia already waits for him. 

“That was close. Are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine, Mom,” Keith answers. Krolia loses his attention, though, when Shiro steps out of the Black Lion.

With big strides, he walks over to him. Keith could swear he’s suddenly moving in slow motion as Shiro pulls off his helmet as he strides towards Keith.

“You okay?” Shiro’s voice is warm and concerned. When he speaks, one of his hands finds Keith’s shoulder. 

It’s a welcome gesture.  
  
“Yeah. Thanks for saving me,” he says.  
  
“I have to thank you. You saved me, too,” Shiro shakes his head, and it makes the white hair fall into his eyes.

He smiles at Keith. And Keith can feel himself smiling back.

Where Shiro’s hand touches his shoulder, his skin underneath the fabric burns. 

It must show on Keith’s face, because Shiro raises an eyebrow.

“You okay?” Shiro asks, concern clear in his words..

Before Keith can answer, Allura’s voice rings from where she’s standing beneath the Black Lion.

“Shiro, can you come with me?” 

“Later, okay?” Shiro says with a smile, before he turns away. 

Keith still has his tail in his hands behind his back as he watches Shiro walk up to the Princess. Allura has a smug grin on her lips as she greets Shiro. 

And suddenly, someone next to Keith clears her throat.

 _Oh damn,_ he forgot his mom was watching everything.

“You know,” she starts. “The Black Paladin dropped everything and ran to his lion when he heard you were in danger.”  
  
“Oh,” is the only thing Keith can say. His ears flick up at the thought.  
  
“You know, an arrangement with the humans and Alteans would be advantageous to us,” she says. Keith doesn’t even have to look at her to know she’s still grinning while trying to look innocently.  
  
“What do you mean, Mom?” he growls.  
  
“The Black Paladin is a good fighter and a good man. You have my blessing,” Krolia says.

Keith groans, hiding his face behind his hands. His cheeks feel hot and he knows exactly his tail would betray his disarray if it wasn’t confined to his uniform.

The memory of Shiro’s warm smile and those _damn flying skills_ hunt Keith’s thoughts for the rest of the day.

And when Keith lies in his bed that night, his thoughts circle back to Shiro. 

Again. 

The blushing is new. And so is his tail twitching every time Shiro so much as looks at him.

And Keith could swear that his stomach was doing somersaults when he saw Shiro flying. 

His mother had told him about the second she knew her father was the person she wanted to spend her life with. The flushness, the desire to protect him, to always be in his presence and melt under his smile. When he was young, Keith used to laugh at the stories, sure there was no such Galra who was worthy of his love.

But now Krolia’s stories sound awfully familiar. 

Could it be that Keith has…?

_Oh._

*  
  


Keith hears the uproar way before he sees its cause.   
  
He’s on his way to his quarters, tired of royal duties of sitting next to his mom while she and Kolivan discuss how to infiltrate Zarkon. Krolia values his opinions and wants him to take part in the meetings so he will one day take her place and still…. Why should he talk hours and hours over tactics when, at the same time, he could already be in his glider and fly? If it was his choice, the whole Blades operation would be less talking, more flying. 

Patience has never been his virtue, but what good was patience when it comes down to his skills in battle?

So Keith’s just fled from another meeting and longs for his cot and some good hours of sleep – when loud noises make him stop in his tracks and his ears flick. 

And even though the idea of his cot seems appealing, there’s a feeling in his gut, telling him to search for the source.

As he’s nearing his destination, he manages to pinpoint the sounds. It’s the mix of Galra cheering and the high voices of the Paladins, roaring through the halls. 

It leads him to the training halls.

Judging from the noises of the crowd, there must be a fight going on. A mob of Blade members is blocking the view from the middle of the arena, but Keith assumes it’s Antok flexing his skills again and teaching young Blade recruits a lesson.

The way Keith clears his throat might be a bit overdone, but it has the desired outcome: The Blade members in front of him jump to the side and clear a path for their prince.

And when he sees who’s fighting, he forgets to breathe for a second.  
  
Thace is lying on his back on the mat, out of breath and his hands pinned to the ground on each side of his head. 

Crouching over Thace is the Black Paladin. Out of breath and with a smug grin on his face, his white shock of hair dishevelled and falling into his eyes.

There’s sweat dripping from his temple and his white sleeveless top is not only wet from sweat. It clings to every inch of Shiro’s body like it’s glued to him. 

The top also sets Shiro’s thick arms on full display. His muscular biceps look alluring like this, glistening from sweat and strained as Shiro’s arms hold Thace into place.  
  
Keith has to gulp.

Who had allowed him to be that handsome? 

“Yield?” The Black Paladin’s voice echoes through the halls and right into Keith’s heart—and Keith’s pulse is rushing through his ears. 

Thace taps out and Shiro laughs.

And, _damn_ , Keith only ever experienced his heart rushing like this when he’s taking out his glider for a joy-ride, free falling through the universe.

He’s never thought he would feel the same while watching a human spar. 

As Keith tries to control his heartbeat, Shiro jumps with an ease that makes Keith’s tummy curl. He offers Thace a hand and helps him up. 

Keith assumes their fight is over. And he’ll be able to breathe.

But it doesn’t get better.

Because the two fighters get back into position for another round and the crowd cheers. 

Keith notices the other Paladins up at the viewing platform, pressing their faces against the glass and screaming so loudly it rings in Keith’s ears despite the thick glass between them.

And once Thace rushes to Shiro to try a first hit, it’s over for Keith. 

That’s not a fight in front of him, Keith thinks. It’s a dance. 

Shiro is light on his feet and seems to predict each of Thance’s movements, sidestepping every time in the right moment. He manages to turn Thance’s open stance into an opportunity and lands one forceful blow after the other. 

They are beautiful like that. Shiro’s movements are all well-thought and smooth, the Galra prosthetic a powerful extension of his arm. There’s nothing clumsy or reactive about Shiro’s movements. 

Keith is enamored.

One time, Thace’s maneuver brings Shiro to stumble, creating an opening for the Galra – and still Shiro manages to swiftly regain his balance, gripping Thace’s hands in the same movement and locking them behind the Galra’s back. 

And Thace taps out. 

“It was an honor fighting with you,” he says, as Shiro loosens his grip. Thace turns around and bows to Shiro.  
  
“Thank you for the great fight,” Shiro nods at him, and tries mimicking the bow. It’s definitely clumsy and Shiro’s definitely not showing as much respect as he should, but at least he tried. 

Keith should show him how to do it right. 

As Thace withdraws, Keith hopes it’s finally over. 

He needs a second to breathe.

And he _definitely_ needs a second in private. 

The mere presence of that human is doing things to him that should be illegal. 

“That was aaaaaawsome!” Before Keith can tell the crowd to get lost, the voice of the Blue Paladin rings in his ears. 

The Paladins have come down from the platform, Lance rushing into the hall ahead of the others, offering his hand to Shiro to… hit him with his own? 

Human customs sure are weird.

“Well done, Shiro,” Allura says as the other Paladins join Shiro and Lance. They offer their hands for Shiro to clap as well, and it’s strange how tactile they are. 

The Blades don’t touch each other. That’s a highly intimate gesture, reserved for mates and family.

And still, Keith longs for nothing more than to go over to Shiro, offer him his hand to clap and just... touch him. 

Keith must admit: He might be a bit jealous of the Paladins, being so close to Shiro. 

As he watches the group of Paladins, Keith notices how the room goes quiet. 

Suddenly, Shiro’s eyes find him. 

And Shiro smiles. 

“Hey Keith,” he says. There’s an uproar from the Blades. None of them dares to call Keith by anything other than Prince Yorak. 

It’s a bold move and Keith loves it.

“You want to try your luck?” Shiro is too smug, too handsome like this.

And Keith can’t resist.

“Everyone out.”  
  
Keith’s voice bellows through the training hall. In a matter of seconds, the Blade members turn on their heels and vanish out of the training hall.

Leaving Keith alone with the Paladins of Voltron.  
  
“He can’t tell us to go, can he?” The Blue Paladin might think he’s talking in a hushed voice, but Keith can hear his words loud and clear. 

Before he can turn to them, bearing his fangs and tell them to get off, Princess Allura grabs Lance by the arm.  
  
“We should leave, Lance,” she says, as she drags him out of the room. The other Paladins follow her immediately. 

Once the hall is empty, Shiro throws his towel to the side and steps into the middle of the hall where markings resembling a fighting ring are drawn on the floor. 

“Ready to get your ass wiped, your majesty?” He says, stretching his arms. The gesture puts his biceps on full display—and suddenly Keith’s heart skips a beat at the idea of Shiro using those guns against him. 

“Let’s see how good you’ll look pinned to the floor,” he answers with a smug grin. A chuckle escapes his lips as he moves into position. He twists his hair into a bun that sits high on his head so it doesn’t present an opening for Shiro to pull his braid. With a swift movement, he undoes his robes and throws the unnecessary garment to the side, leaving him in nothing but his undersuit. 

When he steps closer to Shiro, Keith feels the adrenaline rushing through him. It’s been a long time since he was _buzzing_ for sparring.

The other Blades are good fighters, but Keith has always had the advantage of his small frame and light movement. 

Shiro is still bigger than him, in more ways than one, but whoever can pin Thace to the mat seems a worthy opponent to Keith. 

Also, Shiro still looks way too smug as he rolls his neck and moves into his attack stance. 

Keith can’t wait to wipe the grin from his face. 

They stay like this for a while, simply staring at each other. Neither dares to make the first move, neither wanting to provide an opening for the other.

It’s obvious that Shiro is an experienced fighter.

It’s Keith’s impatience that wins in the end.

He lunges forward, aiming for Shiro’s leg. 

It’s a dance.  
  
Where Keith aims, Shiro dodges. Where Keith steps back, Shiro follows. 

Smooth moves that take their utmost concentration. 

Each of Keith’s steps has to be well placed if he doesn’t want this to end.

And it’s the most fun he had in years.

Keith has beaten some of the best fighters the Blades can offer. None of them comes even close to Shiro. 

And none of the Blades look that good in tight clothes. 

Keith’s eyes are distracted by the thickness of Shiro’s arm sliding around his waist. And when he feels Shiro’s fingers gliding over the fur on his hips where Keith’s suit rode up, he has to hold his breath. 

It is the one moment in which Keith is careless. 

Shiro shows no mercy. He uses the opening to get hold of Keith’s hands.

They land on the mat, with Shiro pinning Keith to the ground.

From up close, Shiro is even more beautiful. 

They are both out of breath and Shiro’s face is red and his eyes wide. 

And there is the most complacent grin on his lips.

“Yield?” He asks. Keith has no idea how his voice can still sound so kind. 

But what Keith knows it’s that Shiro is a bit too certain about his victory.

And it’s the perfect moment for Keith to shift his weight and soar upwards, using the momentum to turn them around.

He ends up sitting on Shiro’s lap, pinning Shiro’s hand next to his face. 

“Yield?” Keith repeats. Judging from the big grin on Shiro’s face he must look equally as smug as Shiro only seconds before. 

“That was amazing, Keith,” Shiro says, nodding.

Keith should be proud, should be content he managed to win against a worthy opponent. Instead, what he feels is his heart, beating rapidly in his chest. 

The sight of Shiro underneath him is just too good, too handsome, too devastating. 

Keith’s pulse quickens when Shiro starts struggling underneath him, lifting his hips just the slightest bit.

Suddenly, Keith is painfully aware of their position. About how he’s sitting in Shiro’s lap and only thin pieces of fabric separating them.

About how his blood is rushing down to where they touch. 

“I… have to go,” Keith mumbles before he jumps up and stumbles out of the training hall. 

On the way out he picks up the discarded robes of his uniform but doesn’t turn around.

He can’t look Shiro in the eye after _this_. 

Keith is painfully aware of his body’s reaction.

His infatuation with Shiro is making him lose his mind and he has no idea what he should do about it.

He needs help.

  
*  
  


“So you want to know how humans show affection?” 

Keith finds Hunk in the kitchen. 

He's the first Paladin that comes to his mind, with his love for food and his warm smile. While Princess Allura and Shiro seem to be busy with endless meetings, while Pidge is nowhere to be found whenever the Paladins are not helping with the repairs. And the Blue Paladin… Well, if Lance can’t handle his obvious crush on the princess there was no reason for Keith to go to him for emotional support.

Hunk is busy preparing dinner with the two Blade chefs and writing down recipes as Keith asks him for a quiet minute.

One they spent in the storeroom with Hunk stammering with his face bright red and Keith nodding along to his words.  
  
“Oh that’s a good question,” Hunk says as he raises a finger to his chin. “They give each other gifts, like chocolate for example,” he explains after a few seconds. 

“What is chocolate and where do I get this?” Keith’s ears flick downwards. He's never heard of chocolate, how is he supposed to get some?

“I guess most of these things don’t work on a hidden spy base at the end of the universe,” the Paladin notes.

 _And yeah,_ Keith thinks, _he’s right._

Before he can think of a way to sneak out to his glider and fly to the nearest space mall without his mother noticing, Hunk’s voice interrupts him. 

“There are no Italian restaurants on this base by chance?” Keith has no idea what he’s saying.  
  
So Hunk sighs. 

And Keith sighs as well.  
  
“So you don’t have to slay beasts or fight with their mothers for the right to mate?” Keith asks. He’s sure Shiro is strong enough to fight his mom AND slay a weblum in the same afternoon. But maybe that’s not even enough for human courting rituals. 

When Hunk’s eyes widen, Keith is sure he’s said something wrong. 

“What? NO!” 

Yeah, definitely something wrong. Hunk’s high-pitched voice tells him as much. But before Keith can explain Galra mating traditions to Hunk, the Paladin continues. “You know, Shiro is one of those humans who does not need big gestures of affection.”

Keith’s ears flick forward. He feels his cheeks heat up and his tummy curl. 

He feels caught.

“How do you know it’s Shiro?” His words are more like a whisper. 

Hunk’s answer is a sorry smile, and a forced chuckle. It makes Keith sigh. Again. 

“Am I that obvious?” He says, his voice betraying his resignation. 

“No, no, I just guessed it, I think?” Hunk’s stammering doesn’t help make the situation better.  
  
Keith lowers his gaze. His ears flick back and press close to his head. 

He feels bad. Really bad. Caught and too obvious. And full of shame. 

Why did the Paladins have to land at the base in the first place? It would have spared Keith from a lot of anguish.  
  
“You know,” Hunk starts. “Shiro really cares for you. Maybe you should... show that you care for him?”

Keith can’t keep his ears from flicking up. How could Hunk sound so positive?

Keith definitely does _not_ want to put too much hope in the Paladin’s words, and still…

“How?” The word comes out way too desperate. What are those damn humans doing with him? He’s an adult Galra prince and not some youngling who can’t handle his emotions. 

“Spend time with him? Sit down and talk?” Hunk suggests. 

“Sit?” Keith’s ears twitch. Hasn’t Shiro told him something about sitting together?  
  
“Yeah, just… sit, talk, get to know him better?” Hunk suggests.

And the words give Keith an idea.

Hunk is a genius. 

“Hunk! Do you know how to make coffee?”  
  
*

Shiro isn’t in his quarters that night.

He finds him on the observation deck again, sitting cross-legged in front of the glass and staring at the stars.

“This is for you,” Keith says as he presses the mug into Shiro’s hands.

“For me?” Shiro takes the mug, surprise in his voice.  
  
“Yeah. Coffee.” 

Hunk told him it’s not _really_ coffee. Just something that comes pretty close to the human drink. It took three Galra chefs, the Yellow Paladin and a lot of tries to get the substance right.

Keith mumbles prayers that it tastes adequate as he watches Shiro take a sip.

The anxiety boils in Keith when it takes longer than necessary for Shiro to rate the drink.

“That’s good!” Shiro says, eventually. 

Keith lets out a breath he didn’t know he held.

“How did you get it?” Shiro asks, taking another sip.

Keith dares to look at Shiro again, who beams against the rim of his mug. 

“You said humans like to drink coffee and sit together,” Keith explains. His face feels hot.

“And you enjoy sitting?” Shiro’s face is warm, kind, and there is still so much wonder on it.  
  
Keith’s skin prickles when he answers. “With you, yeah.”  
  
Shiro smiles.

And gestures to the spot beside him.  
  
“Then please sit with me.”  
  
* 

Keith finally understands why humans like sitting together. 

Their cups are long empty and they still sit, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

Sometimes Shiro asks about the name of a certain constellation.

Sometimes Keith asks about Earth.

But the time in between, the time when they don’t talk and just _are_ … 

Keith really enjoys those moments as well.

“It’s beautiful,” Shiro says right into the silence.  
  
“It really is.” Keith nods. He knows Shiro can’t see it with his eyes fixed to the stars, and still, it feels natural.  
  
“Honestly, had you told me ten years ago I would be sitting on the other side of the galaxy with a Galra sharing coffee, trying to defend the universe? I wouldn’t have believed it!”  
  
When he turns towards Shiro, Keith can see his eyes glistening. 

“So you like exploring space?” 

“It’s amazing,” Shiro says. “We didn’t choose to be the Paladins, but each day I can’t believe this is actually happening.”  
  


There’s so much passion in Shiro’s voice. The Paladins have a task, a purpose. And they are actually doing something – and that something is not sitting in a resistance base at the end of the galaxy. 

“What was it like, growing up in space?” Shiro’s words pull Keith out of his thoughts. And they hit the right nerve. 

“Honestly? Pretty confining.” Keith sighs as he speaks. “Mom wanted to give me the freedom to train with the Blades and still she’s always afraid something will happen to me. I haven’t seen another galaxy for ages.”

The supply missions are the highlight of his days here, and even they are in danger now that they spotted Zarkon’s scouts close to the base. 

“Would you like to?” Shiro asks.  
  
And Keith nods, drawing his knees up to his body.  
  
“Yeah,” he says. He understands where his mother is coming from, he _is_ the last heir to the throne of Daibazaal. And with Voltron, they had a good chance to actually defeat Zarkon. 

Still, Keith has learned to take care of himself – and he felt like Krolia treats him like a kid sometimes.

“Mom only wants to keep me safe,” he explains.  
  
“I’m sure you would handle yourself out there.” Shiro’s words sound so confident. Keith really wants to believe him.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, definitely! You’re an amazing pilot!” It’s not fair how kind Shiro is, Keith thinks. It’s not fair that the Paladin will take Keith’s heart with him when Voltron leaves again.

It’s even more unfair how Shiro will never know he will do so.

But Shiro looks at him with _that_ handsome smile and so much confidence. And honestly, Keith never stood a chance. 

“I like you,” Keith blurts out.

And before Keith can do anything – deny his feelings, run away, throw himself from the nearest cliff, he’s really not that picky – Shiro replies, “I like you, too, Keith.”  
  
The words sound so natural on Shiro’s lips. As if liking Keith was something that did not have such _gravity_ to it.

“No, I…” Keith starts, his ears flicking downwards. “I have no idea how I’m supposed to do this,” he hisses to himself, leaving Shiro puzzled. There’s a frown between the Paladin’s brow and even that looks appealing. 

Is there something about Shiro that’s not shattering Keith’s world?  
  
“Hunk said humans don’t slay beasts to prove who they are to their mates. But they spend time together to show their appreciation and I…” Keith knows he must be rambling, his fingers fidgeting with his braid to keep his sanity.

Shiro’s hand finds his arm and stops his movement. It causes Keith to look Shiro straight into the eyes and what he finds is...

Hope?

“You want to slay beasts for me?” Shiro asks. And Keith must imagine the quiver in his voice, the way his hand trembles against Keith’s skin.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nods. Shyly.  
  
“Because you think I’m your mate?”  
  
Keith nods again.

“Don’t laugh!”  
  
“I won’t.” Shiro still sounds like he doesn’t believe his own words.  
  
“It’s all your fault. You come here with that smile of yours and your kind words and then you go and save me and how am I supposed not to fall for you?” Judging from his disarray, Keith’s braid must be a complete disaster by now. He feels single strands falling over his shoulders.  
  
“You.. fell for me?” Shiro asks. Keith can’t look him in the eye, not with his cheeks burning like this.  
  
“Uhum.” Again, Keith nods. He’s sure his ears can’t press closer to his head. He hates how his ears must give away just how defensive he’s feeling.  
  
“Keith.” His name sounds beautiful from Shiro’s lips. It sounds soft. And warm.  
  
“I like you, too.”

And in an instant, Keith’s eyes shoot up again. When he looks in Shiro’s face, he sees nothing but kindness.  
  
“Humans don’t have a concept of a mate. But you.. You’re amazing. And handsome. I’ve never seen someone so tough and beautiful,” Shiro says. His hand is still trembling against Keith’s fur.  
  
He must be just as nervous as Keith.  
  
“You think I’m beautiful?” Keith’s words are a mere whisper.  
  
And when Shiro nods, Keith can feel something heavy fall from his heart.  
  
“Yeah. And I feel honored you want me to be your mate,” Shiro says. 

And his smile is the most beautiful thing in the universe, Keith thinks. His whole face looks mesmerizing like this, illuminated by the soft glow of the stars outside. 

Keith wants to say something, wants to move towards Shiro. But he can’t. He’s overwhelmed by the sheer fact that Shiro wants to be his mate. 

He doesn’t need to, Keith finds. Because Shiro tugs at Keith’s arm, guiding it to his chest. 

“Do you feel this?” He asks. “This is my heart whenever I’m around you.” 

And, _yes_ , Keith _can_ feel it. Shiro’s heart is beating fast, pulsing against the skin underneath Keith’s fingertips.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah. Oh,” Shiro whispers.

And it’s so much. Too much.  
  
Shiro feeling the same for him. Shiro’s heart beating underneath his fingers. Shiro wanting to be his mate. 

Keith knows Shiro wouldn’t lie. Not with his heart pulsing like this and the red flush on his cheeks. And still... that can’t be real, can it?

Shiro’s hand cups his cheek, and when Keith looks him in the eyes, it’s like all his worries are suddenly gone.

Shiro really wants him.

“May I kiss you?” Shiro asks.  
  
“Kiss?” 

“Do you trust me?” Shiro bends into Keith’s space. Suddenly his face is close, so close. He can feel Shiro’s breath fanning against his cheeks.  
  
“Yeah.” Keith nods.

And he can see Shiro’s eyes flutter close as he bends even closer. 

Shiro’s lips find his, and, _oh_ , Keith thinks.

That is kissing? 

Shiro’s lips against his feel soft, careful. He gently presses against Keith and the sensation tingles in Keith’s chest.  
  
Keith closes his eyes and tries to mirror Shiro’s movements, falling into the kiss.  
  
When Shiro bends back, Keith tries to chase his lips, but it’s no use. 

“Was that okay?” Shiro asks. He looks a bit out of breath and his lips are dark and plush from kissing, a beautiful contrast to his light skin. 

Keith just nods and bends forwards, grabbing Shiro by the collar to drag him into another one of these kisses. 

And if that’s what kissing felt like, Keith never wants it to stop. 

*

“I’m sorry we have to leave.”  
  
The Blades of Marmora are standing outside their base to see the Paladins of Voltron off. While some of the Blades help the Paladins bringing supplies into the ship, Keith and Shiro stand at the side, Shiro’s arms around Keith’s waist and Keith’s arms slung around Shiro’s neck. 

Even though he knew the moment would come eventually, every inch in his body hates the idea of letting Shiro go. 

And yet, he has to.

“No, please. The universe needs you,” Keith whispers into the space between them.  
  
“I need _you_ .” Shiro whispers against his forehead and leaves a kiss there.  
  
Something heavy pulls at Keith’s heart. He doesn’t deserve Shiro’s kind heart.  
  
“Shiro, we’re ready!” Pidge shouts. The Paladins are standing on the gangway to their ship, ready to fly.  
  
“Yeah Shiro, say goodbye to your boyfriend,” Lance adds.   
  
As Shiro bends backwards, there’s a smile on his lips. It’s a poor replacement for their hug.  
  
“You know, our team could use someone who’s fluent in Galran.”  
  
“Mom would kill me,” Keith says, his words vibrating with resignation.  
  
“I’ll miss you,” he adds. 

Shiro bends down to kiss Keith, one of his hands wrapping around Keith’s head to hold him close.

Keith will miss the feeling of Shiro’s fingers carding through his hair and fur, of Shiro’s butterfly kisses on his ears and forehead.

“I love you,” Shiro says.

And after one last kiss, he steps backwards, bringing a distance between them that already makes Keith’s heart hurt.  
  
Keith has no idea how he should survive being galaxies away from his heart.  
  
His heart breaks with every step that Shiro takes towards the ship.

He’s so focused on watching Shiro leave that he doesn’t notice his mother stepping next to him.  
  
“Those Paladins are a bit helpless for legendary defenders, huh?” She says, casually. Too casually. Keith knows something is up.

“What?” He raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Just... don’t you think they could use some help? I’m thinking about sending a Blade with them.” Krolia shrugs.  
  
“So?”  
  
“You know,” Krolia starts as they both watch Shiro walk up the ship. “There won’t be a lot of supply missions for you in the near future.”   
  
Krolia dares to wink at him.  
  
And Keith’s eyes widen. His mother can’t be serious.  
  
“Why are you still standing here? Go after him. Before I change my–” Krolia laughs. She can’t even finish her sentence before Keith pulls her into a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispers as he lets go.

And starts running. 

Shiro has just reached the gangway to the ship, walking towards the ship with his shoulders slumped.

And Keith tries to run faster.

“Shiro!” He yells.

When he hears his name, Shiro turns around. There’s surprise written all over his face.  
  
“What–” Shiro starts, but he’s stopped by Keith running up the gangway and falling into his arms. 

Keith knows he’s too energetic, but nothing can keep him from pressing a kiss to Shiro’s lips.  
  
“I heard you need someone fluent in Galra,” Keith says once they part again. 

And Shiro’s laugh rings clear and beautiful in his ear before Shiro pulls him into a kiss that makes Keith’s ears twitch and his tail give a happy twitch.  
  
Keith smiles into the kiss.

He can’t wait to explore the universe together with Shiro.   
  
***


End file.
